MI DON ESPECIAL
by kkshi-lover
Summary: mucho leemon en este fic... Naruto VS todos! Yaoi, solo con tocar a los demas, despierta sus mas bajas pasiones, hasta pronto!
1. Chapter 1

**MI PRIMER FIC... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES UN NARU X TODO EL QUE SE LE ACERQUE**

**JAJA… DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD!!!**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERSOS PENSAMIENTOS…**

No era una maldición, ni tampoco una bendición, ese rubio no sabía bien lo que era, mas sin embargo pensaba sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera a esa "condición" tan extraña que había adquirido al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

No podría ponerle un nombre especifico a la reacción que provocaba el roce de su epidermis sobre la gente, pero podría tratar de describirlo al compararlo con el más potente de los afrodisiacos, pues la persona que lo tocara, no importaba la edad, el sexo, la clase social ni la religión, ardía de deseo de poseer su cuerpo, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás, inclusive de la pareja que ocupara su corazón. Era una sensación casi insoportable que no cesaba hasta que el acto fuera concluido, o incluso más si así eran las intenciones del chico de ojos zafiro, pues había aprendido a manipular con su "habilidad" a todos los que necesitara para conseguir lo que quería.

Fue así como llego a trabajar al famoso Hotel – Casino, "Akatsuki", un lugar exclusivo para gente VIP en la Cd. de Konoha, solo los más ricos podían entrar a este lugar tan imponente, pues todo era tan lujoso que incluso los señores Feudales de otras ciudades se sorprendían de tanta elegancia. La primera persona con la que tuvo que usar este poder, fue en el gerente del lugar el Sr. Pain, que era un hombre realmente apuesto y elegante y que llevaba las riendas del casino desde hace más de 5 años. Entrar a trabajar ahí era realmente complicado, había que pasar por las más rigurosas pruebas e investigaciones para poder ser candidato, todos tenían que hacerlo, bueno, todos menos el chico de sonrisa zorruna que tenía una habilidad irresistible.

Buen día Sr ¿?... – dijo el gerente con una cara que denotaba fastidio, pues odiaba hacer las entrevistas de trabajo

Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el joven extendiendo su mano y con una sonrisa que anunciaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

Uzumaki - dijo el gerente al estrechar la mano del candidato sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y moviéndose incomodo en la silla, - mi nombre es Pain, soy el gerente del hotel, dígame que puesto le… interesa – esto último lo dijo casi en un suspiro, pues sentía un calor subir por su cuerpo y que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Estoy interesado en el puesto de Crupier en su casino, y en otras cosas también… - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo estremecer al mayor, y provocó un poco de dolor en su entrepierna, pues el calor que le provocaba el muchacho empezaba a surtir efecto en su virilidad.

Claro… - dijo con la respiración forzada – y dígame ¿tiene experiencia en el puesto?

Si, trabaje unos años en el casino del Fuego, disculpe Sr. Pain, se encuentra bien, lo noto muy agitado. – el joven sabia porque estaba así, pero fingió preocuparse para acelerar las cosas - si quiere puedo ayudarlo a sentirse mejor – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa seductora que lo decía todo.

Sígueme – dijo el mayor y se dirigió hacia su habitación seguido por el joven solicitante que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación que el gerente del hotel ocupaba, comenzaron las caricias y los besos que tanto necesitaba el mayor, conforme los besos avanzaban la temperatura iba subiendo, tanto que se fueron despojando de las prendas que tanto les estorbaban hasta que quedaron prácticamente desnudos, entonces fue Naruto quien comenzó la acción, jalo al pelirrojo de modo que quedara sentado en la cama y con una maestría asombrosa comenzó a besar su miembro que ahora se encontraba al máximo debido a la excitación que sentía, primero con besos suaves llenos de ternura, y después succionándolo y dando pequeños mordiscos que el mayor externaba con gemidos bastante sonoros.

Aahhh… espera que me… - no pudo terminar lo siguiente pues el menor succiono con tal fuerza que provoco que su semilla saliera dentro de su boca y esto pareció fascinarle pues volteo a verlo con la mirada llena de lujuria.

Ahora es mi turno de sentir ese placer que acabas de experimentar - le dijo el uzumaki al que sería su jefe mientras llenaba sus dedos de saliva e introducía uno por la entrada hasta ahora inexplorada del mayor.

Na...Naruto… - apenas pudo pronunciar el mayor, pues era bastante intensa la sensación que experimentaba por primera vez, aun no se acostumbraba a esta sensación cuando sintió que otro intruso entro por su estreches y no pudo hacer nada más que gritar – Aahhh… espera – dijo con dolor en su voz.

Dime si no te gusta y me detengo – dijo el menor seguro de la respuesta.

Sigue, te deseo tanto – dijo y sintió como un tercer dedo entro y como se movían causándole una rara mezcla de dolor y placer

Ya es hora de que sientas algo mas – dijo Naruto y de una sola embestida se metió por completo en la entrada virgen del mayor, que grito de dolor – veras que pronto se pasara el dolor y gozaras como jamás lo has hecho – dijo mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

En cuanto paso un tiempo considerable para que el mayor se acostumbrara a la intromisión, comenzó a penetrarlo primero más lento y después rápido e intenso y a cada vez, tocaba ese punto tan sensible que provocaba una sensación electrizante en todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Mientras así lo hacia la erección de este volvió a hacerse presente y debido a todas las descargas de placer que había experimentado sintió que terminaba de nuevo pero esta vez entre los abdómenes perfectamente formados de los ahora amantes, cuando al fin expulso su esencia se estrecho tanto su entrada que el menor no pudo resistir y entre pequeños gemidos de placer soltó su semilla en el interior del otro mientras buscaba su cuello y lo besaba con pasión, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado una pequeña marca roja en el.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas de los que acababan se saciar su lujuria entregándose a la pasión carnal – Estas contratado –dijo el mayor cuando su respiración se tranquilizo y con una sonrisa de placer cayó en un profundo sueño. El menor agradeció con un tierno beso y espero un tiempo prudente para vestirse y salir de ahí.

Así dio por concluida la "entrevista de trabajo" y se dirigió a su casa con esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba sabiéndose contratado en ese lugar en donde era tan difícil conseguir un puesto. Tenía que descansar pues ese fin de semana seria su primer día de trabajo, y sonreía de imaginarse todo lo que podía hacer, pues no le importaba usar su "Don" para conseguir Todo lo que deseaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la segunda parte de mi historia... Este Naruto es un Desvirginador jajaja… pobre Neji, tan Machín que se veía!!! Dejen reviews, sugerencias, opiniones o quejas por favor, cualquier cosa que me haga mejorar…**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERSOS PENSAMIENTOS…**

El silencio de su habitación vino a ser interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de cierto rubio que dormía placenteramente aun que ya era medio día. Sin querer despertarse tanteo la cama y la ropa que colgaba de una silla a un lado y de un bolsillo del pantalón extrajo aquel improvisado despertador y aun con los ojos cerrados pulso el botón que rápidamente enlazo la llamada y se limito a escuchar a quien lo había despertado.

Buen día, ¿Sr Uzumaki? Dijo una voz femenina que denotaba elegancia,- Hablo para confirmar su admisión a los hoteles "Akatsuki" a continuación le daré una lista con la documentación necesaria para hacer su expediente, necesita traer… - el rubio casi cae de la cama buscando con prisa una pluma para anotar los requisitos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella "entrevista de trabajo".

Listo, todo está apuntado, dígame, ¿cuando tengo que presentarme?- dijo con una voz seductora.

Esta misma tarde, lo esperamos a las 15:00 hrs, para que firme su contrato e inicie su capacitación. – y sin esperar mas respuesta colgó la llamada.

Un grito de emoción fue lo único que salió de la garganta del zorrito, pues era nuevo en esa ciudad y con apenas 5 días de estadía ya tenía un trabajo que le daría no solo muy buenos ingresos y propinas, también le daría la oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente importante, y por qué no, tal vez de encontrar a esa persona tan esperada por su corazón, pues a pesar de contar con 18 primaveras jamás había conocido el amor.

Llego al lugar acordado luciendo unos jeans azules deslavados y con las rodillas desgastadas que se ajustaban en el trasero y provocaban que las miradas se centraran en su entrepierna y una camisa naranja con negro abierta del pecho, que dejaba a la vista su escultural abdomen. El tacto de sus manos se encontraba perfectamente a salvo bajo unos guantes deportivos, así podría ser educado y no tendría que soportar después gente excitada corriendo tras el todo el día. Se dirigió hacia la ventanilla de recursos humanos y vio tras un cristal a una linda morena que después se presento como Ten- Ten. Lleno algunas formas y fue a conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Al llegar al área del casino inmediatamente centro su mirada en un hombre que parecía de su misma edad, largos cabellos castaños y unos extraños ojos blancos fueron lo que más atrajo su atención, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y una mirada seria, serena que irradiaba paz… o al menos en apariencia, pues apenas sintió la presencia del zorrito lo miro con desprecio, como si lo hubiera odiado toda su vida, sin decir una palabra salió del casino con destino a la cocina dejando a el rubio con una mirada llena de extrañeza, pues era la primera vez que lo veía y no entendía a que se debía su reacción.

Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo una chica pelirrosa que había visto la escena anterior y quiso ser amable con el rubio

Yo… Este… ¿Qué le pasa a Él? – dijo Naruto aun desconcertado por la actitud del castaño.

Aahhh no te preocupes – respondió una tercera persona – Se sorprendió por el ¡¡¡poder de tu juventud!!!

El así se comporta cuando llega a trabajar alguien más apuesto que el – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado una chica de cabellos negro/azulados y con unos ojos extraños iguales a los del joven que acababa de irse – me llamo Hinata Hyuga y soy cajera del casino, Disculpa a mi primo Neji, a veces actúa muy extraño… y ¿Tu cómo te llamas? – dijo esperando que esta vez sí respondiera pues era muy apuesto.

Yo… soy… me llamo Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la cocina por donde salió el ojiperla con anterioridad

Mucho gusto Naruto, me imagino que eres el nuevo Croupier – se volteo para dirigirse a Lee que estaba junto a ella – mira el es Rock Lee, el también es Croupier, tal vez el pueda explicarte mejor cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí, y ella es Haruno Sakura, es edecán y dama de compañía de los más ricos, es de las más bonitas y solicitadas de por aquí – dijo mientras que las mejillas de la ojijade se tornaban de un color carmesí,

Si, veo que las dos son muy bellas – dijo finalmente Naruto mientras extendía su mano y les daba un cálido beso en la mejilla a las chicas que terminaron rojas como un tomate. Inmediatamente después volteo a ver al moreno y también extendió su mano pues sabía que con los guantes que llevaba no corría ningún peligro pues aquel joven con grandes cejas encrespadas no era "su tipo".

Un placer conocerte Naruto, sígueme te daré algunas recomendaciones y te presentare con los demás- dijo y comenzó una caminata con destino a un pequeño almacén donde los repartidores de cartas esperaban que iniciara su turno de trabajo.

Apenas entro a aquel pequeño almacén diviso al castaño que antes había actuado tan extraño, y que tuvo la misma reacción al verlo por segunda vez, soltando un bufido de molestia al pasar por su lado.

Y a ti que te pasa – le dijo Naruto ya molesto

Bahh… - dijo el ojo perla y se fue sin decir nada mas

Naruto creyó que lo confundían pues normalmente la gente lo adoraba nada mas de verlo, se sentía extraño pero supo fingir una sonrisa frente a sus nuevos compañeros, mientras Lee se los presentaba

Mira, el es Shikamaru, encargado de la ruleta, el es Kiba es el que anuncia el Bingo y ellos son meseros – dijo refiriéndose a Chouji y Shino – sígueme iremos a tu mesa, ¿Si tienes experiencia verdad? – pregunto mientras seguía caminando, sin siquiera esperar que Naruto dijera su nombre a sus nuevos compañeros que lo miraban con amabilidad y extrañeza.

Espérame, Lee – dijo mientras corría tras su guía. – Dime ¿Cual es su problema?

Lee sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, pero trato de disimular preguntando de nuevo sobre la experiencia del rubio

No me cambies el tema, necesito que me digas por que actúa así, que le hice yo…

No lo tomes personal, Neji ha sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo, lo conozco muy bien, me apena decir que tu eres un chico muy apuesto y que cuidas tu aspecto más de lo necesario para un hombre – tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar- Neji creció en un ambiente machista, donde los varones que se arreglaban de mas o se perfumaban, eran clasificados como Homosexuales, y al que vieran siquiera cerca de aquellos, lo exiliaban de la buena sociedad, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero él no ha podido cambiar esos hábitos, aun que todos creemos que solo es un gay de closet – dijo soltando una pequeña risita al final – pero tú no lo oíste de mi… – rio de nervios y siguió caminando.

Todo parecía normal, pero algo cambio en la mirada zorruna del rubio, pues tenía un plan que haría que Neji al fin fuera libre y aceptara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Investigo donde vivía aquel chico que tanto atrajo su atención y lo espero a que llegara, pero esta vez sin los guantes.

Y tú qué haces aquí – dijo el Hyuga serio y con el entrecejo fruncido – no me interesa hablar contigo ni lo que tengas que decirme, así que lárgate de aquí – dijo y azoto la puerta de entrada de su casa, pero esta no se cerró pues el rubio puso un pie dentro de la casa.

No me iré hasta que me escuches – grito el de ojos azules mientras empujaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y con una mano, alcanzo a tocar el brazo del castaño. Un minuto después este ya no empujaba la puerta, al contrario, inexplicablemente había decidido abrirla y cuando invito a su nuevo compañero a pasar no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ahora su actitud era completamente diferente, pues sin que él lo supiera, el rubio nuevamente uso esa "extraña habilidad" que poseía y lo único que tenía en su mente era poseer a aquel sexy ojiazul que estaba frente a él.

¿Estás bien, Neji? – dijo Naruto sonriendo pícaramente

Este... Sí, yo lo s… –

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar las siguientes palabras pues debido a la gran excitación que ahora sentía, se había abalanzado sobre el rubio sin pensarlo y lo había derribado con su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios a los del menor que también lo correspondía con la misma pasión.

El ojiblanco aumentaba la temperatura corporal de los 2 al rozar su miembro que ahora estaba completamente erecto con la entrepierna de su amante de ocasión y moviendo las caderas de una manera tan magnífica que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que tiene bastante experiencia, susurrando al oído palabras ilegibles y gemidos de placer y comenzaron a desnudarse sin siquiera haber llegado a la habitación del mayor, los tres dedos intrusos que un día antes habían conocido otra entrada se metieron por la estreches del castaño que grito de dolor, pues nunca habían profanado ese orificio, sin perder el tiempo Naruto continuo este ritual lleno de pasión lubricando un poco su miembro y colocándolo en la entrada del mayor que, aun que al principio sintió mucho dolor, no pudo comparar todo ese placer que estaba sintiendo a cada envestida, el movimiento de caderas termino con la semilla del rubio en el interior del castaño y con ambos jóvenes con la mirada llena de satisfacción., y así entre besos, caricias y pasiones desmedidas siguieron toda la noche, y parte de la mañana siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE ES EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, EN FIN, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO…**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERSOS PENSAMIENTOS…**

Los rayos de sol y el canto de una extraña ave tan pequeña como una mano hicieron que el rubio volviera a la realidad. Lentamente trato de incorporarse pero desistió al sentir su brazo aprisionado por un castaño que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, se sintió desconcertado ante tal imagen y como quien no quiere se escurrió por la cama para no despertarlo.

Inmediatamente busco su ropa y salió sin hacer ruido, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, pues sin darse cuenta se había hecho adicto a "engañar" hombres para tener una aventura de una noche, y así obtener lo que quería. Camino sin poner mucha atención a la gente a su alrededor, confundido con su nueva actitud, y así siguieron pasando las horas hasta que ya era tiempo de volver al trabajo.

Vaya, llegaste… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas – me sorprendió que no estuvieras en la mañana, quería hablar contigo – las palabras de ese moreno denotaba una tranquilidad que el rubio no supo como interpretar.

Neji, yo… - se vio interrumpido por el mayor.

No hay nada que decir, se por que lo hiciste, y aun que debo admitir que me gusto mucho, no es lo mío definitivamente, aun que me enseñaste una gran lección; de ahora en adelante evitare etiquetar a las personas, y si puedo confesarte algo, me ayudaste mucho a aclarar mis verdaderos sentimientos, ahora se que la amo a ella.

Discretamente desvió su mirada hacia la chica que un día antes le había recibido la documentación en la ventanilla de recursos humanos, en verdad era muy bella, y no dudo en recalcárselo a Neji.

Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto, es muy bella, ¡de veras! – dijo el rubio en un grito lo que le gano un golpe por parte del moreno

¡SShhh!!!! Ella no sabe nada, ¡no lo grites! – dijo el ojiperla con las mejillas rojas, al sentir la mirada curiosa de Ten-Ten que había escuchado todo.

Me duele – lloro el menor sobándose el enorme chichón rojo que salía de su cabeza.

Neji guio a el joven Uzumaki hasta el bar del casino. El lugar era enorme y lujoso y tras la barra diviso al que según el rubio, era el hombre mas apuesto de todo el mundo, unos hermosos ojos aqua, cabellos de fuego, revueltos que lo hacían lucir despreocupado del mundo, una perfecta tez blanca que inmediatamente deseo comerse a besos.

Ya se lo que estas pensando, y te recomiendo que lo olvides – dijo el Hyuga en tono cortante, interrumpiendo el rio de babas que el zorrito desbordaba y dejándolo bastante confundido.

De… de que hablas? Yo no he dicho nada – trato de disimular pero aparentemente Neji aprendió a leerlo como un libro abierto.

El es Sabaku No Gaara, el barman del Bar, y Pareja estable de Lee, creo que ayer lo conociste es croupier igual que tu, lo recuerdas –

Si, lo recuerdo – dijo Naruto con un puchero divertido.

Te lo voy a presentar, pero por favor compórtate, Lee es muy buena gente, pero por su pareja haría hasta lo imposible, pues el lo ama mucho, entendiste – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si, lo entiendo, vamos – término la frase y camino a pasos gigantes hacia la barra del bar, llamando inmediatamente la atención del pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mirada cargada de lujuria que el rubio le dedico.

Tu debes ser el nuevo, vdd? – dijo con una voz sexy que hizo a Naruto estremecerse

S… si, yo soy, Naruto Uzumaki – dijo nerviosamente tratando de recordar las palabras del castaño.

Mucho gusto, llámame Gaara, y ya sabes, lo que se te ofrezca – guiño un ojo mientras decía lo ultimo y se alejaba lentamente de la barra

Naruto no podía dejar de verlo y Neji maldijo al pelirrojo por ser tan coqueto, pues sabia a la perfección que aquel chico de sonrisa zorruna seria capaz de muchas cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Una vez más le pidió que se mantuviera alejado y termino convenciéndolo de hacerlo, alegando que el pobre Lee estaría muy triste si su amante lo dejara y que el solo lo utilizaría, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Naruto prometió alejarse de el, pero no podía sacarse esa imagen del pelirrojo sexy alejándose de la barra y comenzó a sentir una molestia en su entrepierna que decidió atender de inmediato.

Se disculpo con Neji, y salió casi corriendo al baño, con una pequeña carpa en sus pantalones, pues estaba de lo mas excitado, entro a un cubículo y libero su miembro de la presión de la ropa, lentamente comenzó a masajearlo y a gemir del placer que esto le provocaba. Sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, comenzó a manipularse con mayor intensidad lo que provoco que los gemidos se convirtieran en grititos de placer, y no se percato que no había cerrado bien su cubículo.

¿Te puedo ayudar? – El rubio volteo de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz tan sexy que lo había puesto así, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como nunca lo había hecho.

Gaara, yo… - Se vio interrumpido por una sensación de infinito placer el sentir como el pelirrojo comenzaba a manipular su virilidad, mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. El rubio estaba sintiendo tanto placer, que este termino por rebasarlo, y sin darse cuenta siquiera de sus acciones, con un ágil movimiento volteo a Gaara, le bajo los pantalones y con un poco de saliva en sus dedos lubrico su pene para después embestir al chico con tanta fuerza que solo escucho el grito de dolor que le había provocado.

Perdón, perdóname… - decía el rubio sin salir de la estreches de su amante de ocasión.

Sigue, no te salgas, sigue… - decía el Pelirrojo con lagrimas en los ojos pues como Lee era su 1ª pareja solo había hecho el amor, lleno de ternura, y estas sensaciones de placer salvaje que estaba experimentando con aquel desconocido lo estaban volviendo loco.

Estas… Estas seguro, Gaara, no quiero lastimarte – decía Naruto que ya había iniciado en vaivén de sus caderas envistiendo cada vez mas fuerte a su compañero,

Aahhhh… Naruto!! Sigueeeee!!! – le suplicaba el joven de ojos aqua, mientras jalaba la mano del Uzumaki para que atendiera a su miembro que latía de tantas sensaciones. Mientras lo envestían salvajemente y masturbaban a la vez tuvo una sensación eléctrica desconocida hasta el momento para el y termino vertiendo su semilla por todo el piso de el cubículo. Naruto sintió sobre su miembro una presión producida por el orgasmo que le había ocasionado a su amante, y también termino por dejar salir su esencia en el interior del pelirrojo gimiendo de placer mientras lo hacia.

Después de recuperar el aliento se unieron en un tierno beso, que ninguno de los 2 supo interpretar, Gaara se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño sin voltear ni decir nada. Naruto se sentía casi culpable y estaba a punto de llorar cuando el pelirrojo regreso…

Espero que lo repitamos pronto, me gusto mucho estar contigo – dijo Gaara mientras le daba un besito inocente en los labios y sonreía.

Gaara… - el rubio estaba en shock, no sabia que decir, salió del baño pensando en lo que había hecho y siguió con su capacitación. Se prometió a si mismo que esta seria la ultima vez que hacia algo así… pero internamente reía pues sabia que era imposible.

Así era ese chico de ojos color mar, un coqueto y enamorado por naturaleza, se enamoraba tan rápido como se desenamoraba y buscaba a alguien mas. Esperaría pacientemente que el amor llegara a su vida, pero al menos se estaba divirtiendo mientras llegaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**JAJA… TARDE EN ACTUALIZARLO, MUCHO TRABAJOOOO… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... DEJEN REVIEWS, NOTAS, SUGERENCIAS, TIPS, LO QUE SEAAAA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEEE!!!**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERSOS PENSAMIENTOS…**

El rubio sentía una emoción que era casi imposible de contener, hoy seria su primer día en el trabajo, lo habían citado a las 4 de la tarde para que estuviera todo listo, así que aprovecho la mañana para ir a comer y comprar algunas cosas.

Salió muy temprano de la casa, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados, una chamarra ligera color naranja, y sus inseparables guantes oscuros, pues no quería más romances por ahora.

Disfrutaba de un delicioso helado mientras caminaba por la gran ciudad, distrayéndose casi por cualquier cosa, cuando sintió como era envestido por una camioneta negra, que se detuvo un par de metros adelante. Aparentemente solo había sido un golpe leve, pero Naruto yacía inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse. El conductor preocupado decidió llamar a una ambulancia, pero justo en ese momento el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se sentó en la calle con la mirada perdida, tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado, cuando sintió una mirada azabache que expresaba miedo y preocupación.

¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? No te preocupes, ya viene la ambulancia – decía el joven de largos cabellos negros con nerviosismo.

No te preocupes estoy bien – decía el rubio mientras se levantaba.

No te muevas, espera que llegue la ambulancia…

Ya te dije que estoy b… aahhhh! – el menor sintió una punzada en la espalda que lo hizo trastabillar, cayendo sobre el pecho del moreno.

Al estar recostado sobre ese adonis, el rubio respiro por primera vez su aroma, un aroma que nunca olvidaría, y sintió su abdomen tan perfecto como si hubiera sido tallado por los dioses. Cuando salió de su trance y logro ponerse de pie, miro al joven preocupado que estaba junto a el, sus ojos negros, mirada intensa, piel blanca y hermosa. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Tengo que irme – dijo el rubio nerviosamente

Espera que llegue la ambulancia, de verdad que estoy preocupado, por favor – suplicaba el moreno mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Es que… - el rubio sentía que no podía articular palabras- estoy bien, tengo que irme, ya es tarde.

Entonces déjame llevarte, por favor, quiero saber que estarás bien – decir el moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios

Aah... si, esta bien – si antes estaba sonrojado ahora estaba completamente rojo, pues el mayor lo jalaba de la mano hacia la camioneta

Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y el tuyo

Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki –

Bien Naruto, dime a donde te llevo – dijo el moreno mientras cargaba al menor para subirlo en la camioneta,

El rubio sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentirse en los brazos de aquel desconocido tan hermoso, trato de recordar bien su nombre, con la ilusión de verlo algún otro día. Le dio la dirección de su casa y algunas señas para llegar, a lo que el mayor asintió, con una sonrisa de medio lado y con los ojos fijos en aquellos ojos mar que lo habían impresionado, en el trayecto a su casa ambos fueron en silencio interrumpido ocasionalmente por alguna risa del mayor, que rápidamente ahogaba y definitivamente no entendía el menor.

Aquí es – dijo el menor tratando de abrir la puerta de la camioneta, de modo casi desesperado como si tuviera miedo de aquel hombre tan apuesto.

Al ver que los seguros no cedían volteo la mirada hacia el mayor, e instantáneamente se sonrojo por completo al sentir la mirada cargada de lujuria del mayor, que ni siquiera trataba de disimular su deseo por el chico.

¿En que piensas? – dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

En darte un beso… - respondió el mayor sonriendo confiado.

El zorrito sintió una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza hacia el mayor, pero el siguiente movimiento de este lo dejo en trance, pues con un ágil movimiento se inclino de una manera provocativa sobre el menor. El rubio comenzó a procesar lo que pasaba dentro de sus pensamientos y casi podía sentir el aliento cálido de los labios del moreno y cuando ya estaba tan cerca de su cara que era el quien se iba a lanzar a besarlo, oyó un ruido seco que lo hizo regresar a la escena. El ojinegro había quitado el seguro de la camioneta y ahora abría la puerta para que el menor pudiera bajar.

Y… - el rubio se quedo sin moverse esperando algo más.

Como te sientes – dijo disimulando el mayor – te puedo ayudar en alguna otra cosa.

No – grito el rubio y se bajo rápidamente de la camioneta.

El Uchiha sabia perfectamente a que se debía la reacción del ojiazul, pero siguió jugando con el haciendo como que no sabia nada

Que pasa, ¿por que estas tan enojado? – decía entre risas el mayor.

Nada, déjame en paz – respondía cortante el rubio, mientras caminaba rápido hacia su casa.

Espérame, no vayas tan rápido, ¿que ya no te duele? – seguía diciendo el moreno, para que el pequeño se molestara mas. Y lo estaba logrando

Casi corriendo Naruto llego a la puerta, y trato de cerrarla rápido, cuando sintió que por el otro lado la empujaron mas fuerte.

Ya estoy en mi casa, ya puedes irte sin problemas de conciencia, ok estoy bien – gritaba el menor enojado.

Déjame pasar Naruto – dijo completamente serio el Uchiha. mientras empujo más fuerte la puerta y logro abrirla.

Ahora que quieres, ya estoy bien, vete de aquí…. –

Sintió sus palabras interrumpidas por unos labios tibios, que sin dar alguna señal, se habían abalanzado sobre los suyos, y ahora trataban de entrar a su cavidad para juguetear un poco con su lengua. El beso era como el lo había imaginado que seria en la camioneta, los movimientos de Itachi eran un poco toscos pero sus labios eran cálidos y el beso destellaba de pasión.

Lo único que Naruto pensaba en ese momento era en la distancia de la puerta a la recamara, pues la lujuria se había hecho presente durante el beso, y se empezaba a reflejar en una punzada en la entrepierna pues el miembro atrapado luchaba por salir de esos jeans. Itachi bajo su mano hasta el firme trasero del rubio y lo jalo hacia el para dejarlo sentir que su entrepierna también estaba experimentando lo mismo, el beso siguió y la ropa estaba a punto de salir volando cuando el timbre los regreso a la realidad, Naruto insistía en que no abrieran, pero el mayor dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separo para ir al baño.

Naruto se apresuro a abrir la puerta con intención de deshacerse rápido del entrometido, cuando vio a su amante pelirrojo abalanzarse sobre el en un beso lleno de pasión. Sus labios correspondieron aquella muestra de deseo aun que su mente lo forzó a terminar aquella escena.

Solo vine a decirte que entraremos mas tarde, porque están lavando las alfombras del casino- decía en tono empalagoso el ojos aqua, cuando sonó la cadena del baño - pero creo que estas ocupado, así que te dejo, un besote, cuídate amor…

El rubio apenas pudo reaccionar mientras decía adiós con la mano cuando salió el Uchiha del baño.

Yo también me voy, amor… - dijo en tono burlón el moreno haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras mientras sacaba las llaves de la camioneta – un besote… - agrego antes de salir.

Espera, cuando te veré de nuevo.

Pronto… - respondió el sexy moreno antes de abandonar su casa

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL 4º CAPITULO… DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW O COMENTARIO PARA SABER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO! O PARA CAMBIAR LO QUE NO LES GUSTE!, HASTA PRONTO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO UN POQUITO DE TRABAJOO... PERO EN EL QUE SIGUE EMPIEZA LO BUENO! SASUNARU PARA LOS QUE LO ESTABAN ESPERANDO, JAJA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERTIDOS PENSAMIENTOS!**

El rubio decidió tomar una pequeña ducha antes de arreglarse para ir a su trabajo, hoy seria su primera noche con clientes, y se sentía un poco nervioso, salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, y una corriente de aire lo hizo recordar la sensación que tuvo estando en los brazos del moreno, dedico una sonrisa a la imagen reflejada en su espejo y prosiguió a sacar su uniforme.

Imagino que seria horrible, con algún moño ridículo o un tonto chaleco guinda o algo así, pues los días que fue a capacitación sus compañeros vestían ropa civil y no había tenido oportunidad de ver los uniformes, pero cual fue su sorpresa al sacarlo de la bolsa.

Era un pantalón de vestir, color negro, de corte recto, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su anatomía y se lo hacia verse irresistible, y una camisa negra de mangas largas que tenia un dibujo de una nube roja en la espalda, en verdad era muy bonito el uniforme y el lo portaba como un modelo.

Se puso loción, sus inseparables guantes negros, tomo su cartera y las llaves, y salió de su casa, dispuesto a tomar el colectivo, pero para su sorpresa ya lo estaban esperando, en un auto convertible un sexy pelirrojo con un uniforme igual al suyo esperaba que su "amigo" saliera de su casa para irse juntos.

Hola amor – dijo el pelirrojo al verlo salir

Hola hermoso – respondió el rubio – viniste por mí.

Claro que si, súbete, se que no eres de aquí, y no quiero que te vayan a robar – dijo coqueto el pelirrojo mientras arrancaba el carro.

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar al casino, cuando el sexy conductor dio la vuelta por otra calle, el zorrito creyó que por esa calle era el estacionamiento de empleados, pero se sorprendió cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida, con algunas casas de altas bardas, el pelirrojo dio la vuelta para poder salir rápido de ahí, pero antes de salirse apago y carro y cerro el descapotable.

Naruto conocía perfectamente las intenciones del pelirrojo, pues su mirada llena de lujuria lo decía todo, así que decidió seguirle el juego, pues aunque el moreno de esa mañana lo había impresionado bastante, ese chico de ojos aqua era simplemente hermoso.

Unos besos llenos de pasión se hicieron presentes, las lenguas de ambos se tocaban y jugaban mezclándose y provocando sensaciones en los jóvenes amantes, era obvio que no podían hacer el amor ahí, pero mínimo harían algo para bajarse la calentura, la mano ágil del rubio busco la de su compañero y la jalo hacia su miembro que ya estaba erecto de la excitación que estaba sintiendo, y después sin ninguna invitación, hizo lo mismo en la intimidad de su acompañante.

Entre besos y caricias trascurrían los minutos, el rubio creyó que era hora de separarse y seguir el camino, pero el pelirrojo no estaba de acuerdo, pues comenzó a abrir el pantalón del oji azul y sin pensarlo mas, libero la virilidad del zorrito, y lentamente comenzó a besarlo y a succionarlo cada vez mas intenso.

Aahhhh que bien lo haces – decía el rubio cegado de placer – sigue no te detengas.

El Sabaku continuo con su labor, cuando sintió que el rubio masturbaba su miembro cada vez mas intensamente, y que ya casi se iba a correr, dejo de hacerlo para terminar el mismo de masturbarse, y así no manchar con su esencia el uniforme que era negro y haría muy obvio el origen de esa mancha, vio como el rubio hacia lo mismo que el con una cara llena de lujuria, ambos se corrieron en sus respectivas manos, y respiraban entrecortados con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus caras.

Después de limpiarse y acomodarse bien el uniforme regresaron al camino y llegaron al casino, entro primero el rubio con mucha naturalidad, y unos minutos después entro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara. Se reencontraron en la sala de empleados donde había unos loockers para guardar las cosas, ahí en las bancas los demás empleados esperaban que les llamaran en el casino para iniciar su turno.

En cuanto Lee vio a su amante pelirrojo cruzar la puerta corrió hacia el:

¡Mi amor! ¿Donde has estado, te extraño tanto, por que no has contestado mis llamadas? – dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba a su amante.

Disculpa bebe, estuve muy ocupado – dijo sonriente el menor, desviando la mirada por un segundo hacia el rubio y después regresándola a su "novio" - ¿Como estas?

Mal, extrañándote, y tu ni te acuerdas de mi, te amo tanto – decía Lee con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Gaara.

Los demás decidieron que no debían estar ahí, y salieron en silencio para no interrumpir la escena que protagonizaban los amantes.

Te dije lo que pasaría si te involucrabas con Gaara – dijo discretamente Neji al rubio

De que hablas… - se vio interrumpido por el castaño

No tienes que fingir, se que llegaron juntos, puedo verlo casi todo,- dijo y camino rápido para alcanzar a los demás.

El rubio se sintió mal por Lee, y muy culpable por lo que había pasado, decidió que hablaría con el pelirrojo para terminar esa relación que nunca debió empezar. Salió de ese "trance" cuando escucho que lo llamaban, era hora de entrar a trabajar.

Llego a su mesa y dispuso todo para estar listo, 10 minutos después de que abrieron el lugar ya estaba repleto. Gente de todo tipo había llenado el lugar, hombres y mujeres luciendo sus mejores prendas, reían y disfrutaban mientras jugaban.

Por alguna extraña razón, el rubio se sentía como pez en el agua en ese trabajo, la casa siempre ganaba en esa mesa, y sin embargo, estaba llena, pues la coquetería del rubio provocaba que todos quisieran estar cerca de el.

Vio como un chico de cabello azabache se acercaba a su mesa, después de ganar en la anterior, lo miraba desafiante, con prepotencia, sabiendo que no podría perder. El rubio por su parte, lo deseo en cuanto lo vio, su figura perfecta, alto, delgado, piel nívea, ojos negros, era perfecto, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien, y tampoco podía detenerse a rebuscar en la memoria donde había visto antes esas hermosas facciones, hasta que vio como un hombre mayor que el pero muy parecido físicamente lo jalaba del brazo y salían a prisa del lugar.

Inmediatamente lo reconoció, era el hombre que lo había atropellado en la mañana quiso hablarle pero sintió que no debía hacerlo, siguió con un juego perfecto, ganando toda la noche, y con la mesa llena hasta terminar su turno, lentamente vio como los clientes se iban retirando a descansar, eran las 3 de la madrugada, el primer día había pasado sin mayor novedad. Se paso el resto del turno pensando en ese moreno que lo había retado con la mirada y deseo volver a verlo

**SI YA C, NO ESTUVE MUY INSPIRADA PERO COMO DIJE ANTES, ESPERO QUE EL PROXIMO SEA MAS INTERESANTE, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Queridos lectores y lectoras… este ha sido el primer fic que empecé, lamentablemente no ha tenido la aceptación que esperaba, tengo otras ideas en mente, así que pospondré de manera temporal esta Historia y seguiré con las demás. Gracias a los que leyeron este y los demás capítulos y los que me apoyaron…**

El pequeño despertador sobre su mesa de noche aun tenia ambas manecillas en el numero 6, la obscuridad en la calle indicaba que aun no amanecía y a diferencia de otras noches, esa era especialmente fría, a pesar de que llevaba 2 horas recostado en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, veía en su mente la cara de aquel misterioso joven que vio aquella noche, esos ojos llenos de orgullo, esa piel blanca, esos labios rosados, los deseaba, que fácil para aquel rubio era enamorarse.

Dio un pequeño brinco cuando escucho su celular sonar,

_-¿Quien será?_ – dijo para sus adentros

Un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

"**Que difícil ha sido investigar tu numero de celular, Naruto, debo admitir que me dejaste impresionado" S.U.**

-S.U. – ¿quien será? – pensó antes de responder con otro mensaje de texto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona residencial, sobre una cama enorme con sabanas de seda, descansaba un joven de cabellos negros, veía divertido su celular como esperando algo, y su sonrisa se amplio mas cuando sonó el timbre, indicando que había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

"**Si querías mi número pudiste preguntármelo, por cierto quien eres"**

Rápidamente contesto el mensaje:

"**Soy un loco enamorado, soy un amante perdido, soy un juguete del destino"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio, trataba de adivinar quien era el autor de esos mensajes, sabia que lo más sensato era ignorarlo pero quiso jugar un poco más, así que contesto el mensaje así:

"**Debo admitir que me sorprende tu determinación, ni siquiera me conoces"**

No tardo mucho en llegar la respuesta:

"**Te conozco, eres la persona que he estado esperando… eres lo que mas necesitaba"**

El rubio termino por desesperarse, así que marco al número de donde provenían los mensajes, y nadie contesto, lo intento una vez más y ya estaba apagado.

Para ese entonces ya los rayos del sol entraban lentamente por las ventanas, anunciando que el día empezaba. Cerro bien las cortinas, asegurándose que no entrara la luz, y se quedo profundamente dormido esperando el siguiente mensaje que nunca llego.

Cuando despertó ya eran poco mas de las 11, su horario de entrada era a las 16 hrs. Así que tenia tiempo suficiente para estar listo. Una mirada de horror se poso sobre el, cuando noto que el celular estaba apagado, probablemente por falta de batería. Al conectarlo y prenderlo recibió un nuevo mensaje con hora de las 7 am, que decía:

"**Parece que estas muy ocupado, te dejo, disfrútalo y piensa en mi… descansa sexy"**

El rubio quería morirse, seguro que aquel amante "anónimo" estaba pensando que durmió con alguien más, trato de marcar de nuevo y una vez más sonaba que estaba apagado.

Con algo de resignación, bajo a almorzar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en la puerta de la sala lo esperaba alguien familiar. Un sexy Uchiha esperaba coquetamente sentado en uno de los sillones.

¿Como entraste a mi casa? – pregunto el rubio molesto

¡Magia! – dijo altaneramente el mayor

Estoy hablando en serio, Itachi – seguía diciendo el rubio

Solo quería besarte otra vez – al tiempo que decía esto, fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios, hasta que la unión se hizo inminente, pero en vez de besarlo el pelinegro solo suspiro cerca de sus labios, y con su lengua toco los labios del rubio lentamente mientras hacia un sonido tan sensual que el menor sintió como su cuerpo temblaba.

It… Itachi – apenas pudo pronunciar el rubio cuando sintió como la rápida mano del mayor se había colocado ágilmente en su intimidad que ya se había puesto rígida debido a la excitación que ese beso había provocado.

Hey tranquilo – dijo el mayor cuando sintió como el zorrito comenzó a jadear cada vez mas rápido – que rápido te prendes, por eso me gustas tanto.

Hubiera seguido hablando si no fuera por que los labios del menor lo hicieron callar. Los besos se hicieron cada vez mas apasionados por parte del rubio, con desconocida fuerza lo empujo hacia el sofá y colocándose sobre el siguió besando apasionadamente su cuello y sus orejas, en verdad estaba disfrutando mucho el cuerpo del mayor. En cambio Itachi solo se dejaba querer, sentir entre sus brazos fuertes a aquel pequeño de ojos azules lo hacia sentirse tan excitado.

Sin embargo paro en seco las intenciones del rubio, y se quito de su alcance con su inseparable sonrisa prepotente. (Naruto se quedo con cara de WTF.)

A que viniste Itachi - pregunto una vez más con obvia molestia en su voz.

No te enojes mi amor, aun no es el momento – respondió irónicamente el Uchiha - solo vine a darte la invitación de mi fiesta, por si no lo sabias mañana es mi cumpleaños, y quiero verte ahí, es de disfraces, y habrá muchas sorpresas para ti…

Mañana trabajo – dijo el zorrito sin tomar la invitación que Itachi le extendía.

Pasare por ti cuando salgas – dijo mientras dejaba la invitación en el sofá que antes fue testigo de la gran tensión sexual que había entre ellos.

Y sin agregar más salió de la casa del rubio. Cuando pudo salir del shock en el que estaba, se apresuro a leer la invitación:

"Sea usted cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de disfraces con motivo del

Aniversario del joven Itachi Uchiha. Lugar: Mansión Uchiha. Hora: 22:00 hrs."

Se repetía a si mismo que no iría, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que antes no tenia, esta fiesta seria la oportunidad perfecta de ver a esa persona que lo cautivo en el casino…

**Continuara pronto… Nos vemos!!!**


End file.
